Fangirls not so Anonymous Vol 2, Pokemon Kisses and Host Club Wishes
by That-Mystery-Girl
Summary: The fabulous host club and our favorite heroines will be visiting the fantastic world of Pokemon! And one of our lucky girls will be turned into a Pokemon herself, oh no! Stay tuned for all the fantastic drama, awesome battles, fluffy romance, and amazing adventure in Fangirls not so Anonymous Volume 2; Pokemon Kisses and Host Club Wishes!


5 months,

2 weeks,

4 days,

9 hours,

and 31 minutes.

That's how long it's been since I've been sane.

Aka, that's how long we've been having to take care of the host club.

You would THINK that 6 insanely rich guys could fend for themselves but apparently that's about as far from the truth you can get.

In reality, having them live with us in Texas was the biggest mistake we ever made. Don't get me wrong, we still love the idea of hot guys that happen to like us staying within a 10 feet distance at almost all times. We just don't like the fact that we have to treat them like 4 year olds seeing the world for the first time.

Don't believe me?

Yesterday Tamaki made me give a 3 hour lecture on GROCERY STORES.

He didn't JUST want to know what they sold, he wanted to know EVERY brand, EVERY company, EVERY. SINGLE. DETAIL. Of EVERTHING.

"Guys," I said while slamming a pile of papers on the table the girls were gathered at, "We need to put an end to this."

"What exactly IS that?" asked Megan while measuring the thickness of the pile I had slammed.

"A 'few' of the twin's and Tamaki's questions on," I bent over so I could read and directly quote the title of the page.

"Commoner television, vintage stores, and Sarah's neighbors…" I gave a questioning look up at Sarah.

"Mr. and Missus Farner are hippies," She said with a shrug. "Well that explains a lot," commented Whitney.

"Regardless," I said shaking my hand as if to clear the air of hippie-related thoughts. "We NEED to do something about this. I'm sorry but I am getting ready to pull my hair out, I think I already have a growing bald spot," I said while gently patting the back of my head (who am I kidding, I'm too awesome to have one of those, bald spots are for old people….and sometimes Megan. Don't ask.)

"Yeah, I agree. I love Hikaru and all but uh….." Sarah trailed off. She was too polite to say what she was thinking, meaning it was something reeeeeeally bad.

"I'm with you on this but what can we do? If we send them home then that'd be the end of any potential relationship." Said Megan sourly.

We all hung are heads in thought for a minute…then an idea struck.

"What if we did another wish?" I said excitedly. "I mean after being with these guys for 5 months I could definitely use a vacation."

"Would they come too?" Asked Megan.

"I don't see why not. If we go somewhere else their commoner obsession won't come back up again cuz we won't be HERE." I said nodding triumphantly. "The real problem isn't with them, it's just the fact we're in a commoner place, aka our daily lives, that's REALLY bringing out their annoying sides!... And by them I mean Tamaki and the twins." I added the last part because Honey, Mori, and Kyouya were kind of bystanders to the other three's deeds.

Everyone nodded in agreement to what I had said, there was only one more matter to be taken care of.

"Uh…where exactly will we go…?"

And that, I had no answer to.

* * *

**HELLO! And welcome to Fangirls not so Anonymous Vol 2! I honestly never thought this day would come...sorry for the wait ^-^; **

**I also never thought that anyone would like the 1st volume. It had started off when my obsession with anime FIRST began...a few friends of mine had convinced me to watch all sorts of things. Ouran being one of them. **

**I was instantly hooked, right after I finished watching it I started the 1st episode all over again (god only knows how many times I've watched it now). The whole first story was a collection of inside jokes from the group of friends I was with at the time, and the reason I had written it was to see that look on their faces as they read 'themselves' end up with the guy they've always wanted (and of course I did the same for myself haha) **

**That group has long since disbanded, though I am friends with 'Megan', 'Sarah', and (now again) 'Whitney', the bond we had then isn't really the same. And neither are my feelings haha, now that I have a boyfriend it's kind of awkward to write things like this, since this IS a romance involving 'me' after all.**

**BUT! I love this story too much to give it up.**

**The people and the feelings this story was originally based off of may change but that won't change the story itself.**

**I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to VOTE for what the next fanfiction will be on my profile page! Attack on Titan, Soul Eater, or something else? YOU decide!**


End file.
